gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets
|image = Gravity Falls Legend of the Gnome Gemulets cover.jpg |released = October 20, 2015 |platform = Nintendo 3DS |genre = Platformer |mode = Single player |ratings = |link = http://games.disney.com/gravity-falls-legend-of-the-gnome-gemulets |linkdesc = Disney's website |previous = Disney Infinity 3.0 |next = Disney XD Hero Trip }} is a platformer video game for the Nintendo 3DS based on the American animated television series Gravity Falls. It was developed by Ubisoft Osaka and Ubisoft San Francisco in conjunction with series creator Alex Hirsch and was released October 20, 2015. Story In Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets, a crisis has engulfed the Gnome kingdom – and only Dipper and Mabel can save the day. The Pines twins must work together to collect tools and weapons around Gravity Falls, as they attempt to solve mysteries and prepare for encounters with paranormal and supernatural creatures. On their perilous journey, they will have to battle fearsome enemies that will block their path, and ultimately restore order to the kingdom. Character appearances Playable *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines Non-playable *Grunkle Stan *Soos Ramirez *Wendy Corduroy *Gompers *Old Man McGucket *Manly Dan *Jeff the Gnome *Shmebulock *Pacifica Northwest *Candy Chiu *Grenda *Robbie Valentino *Waddles *Sheriff Blubs *Deputy Durland Enemies * Creeping Totem * Flaming Totem * Hawker * Feral Gnome * Dark Gnome * Dark Waddles * Dark Wendy * Dark Soos * Dark Stan Bosses * Lake Beast * Forest Beast * Fire Beast * Dark Jeff * Evil Spirit Cryptograms :See List of cryptograms *Throughout the game there are many hidden cryptograms and secret messages. Even more so, the gnomes and Waddles sometimes speak in cryptograms. References to the series *The following landmarks can be seen in the stage select screen, some of them can be tapped to obtain spores: ** The tree where Journal 3 and Ford's Bunker were previously hidden as well as ominous eyes behind the neighboring trees. ** Scuttlebutt Island. ** The mysterious, all-knowing Mailbox. ** The hole in the mountain left by Chutzpar. *The dinosaurs trapped in sap, the Pterodactyl, one of its eggs, and the police car roof from "Land Before Swine" appear in the Old Mines stage. *The Gobblewonker can be seen in the background while in the Lake stage. *Stan references his stay in the Colombian jail that was first mentioned in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel." He also plans to rebuild his hot-air balloon, seen in "The Love God," to scare children not willing to do their homework. *Soos mentions his girlfriend, Melody, from "Soos and the Real Girl." *Pacifica references the events of "Northwest Mansion Mystery" and "The Golf War" in her ingame dialogue. Trivia *The following information is learned during the character's mission or after completing each character's mission through dialogue: **Jeff thinks Pacifica may be the next potential Gnome Queen according to his diary. **Jeff became the leader of the gnomes after the original queen was eaten by a badger at the beginning of the summer. *In the end credit's scene, it is revealed that Gompers is, in fact, the 4th Forest Protector. *Pacifica regards her hug with Dipper during "Northwest Mansion Mystery" as an accident and says that she was "caught up in the moment" but she quickly asks him to leave after a momentary silence. Mabel has knowledge about the hug and often teases them about it. *Stan was present when Dipper and Mabel were born. *Dana Terrace was involved with the animation process of the game. *Once completing the game, the player can throw their weapons into the bottomless pit. This upgrades both Dipper and Mabel's weapons to "Master." *The game's engine is powered by UbiArt Framework, known from its works on Rayman Origins, Child of Light, and Valiant Hearts: The Great War. ru:Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets nl:Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets es:Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets Category:Merchandise